


Drops Of Jupiter

by strategichoe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is crushing on the thief, CC Jitters, Happy! Leonard, Iris and Barry are not together, Leonard has a drink made after him, Leonard loves art, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart, a fic where Iris isn’t someone to hate, and hot cocoa, breaches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strategichoe/pseuds/strategichoe
Summary: This is a three part fanfic centered around Leonard and Barry. The first part follows Barry and his feelings. The second part follows Leonard, and what he’s gone through. And then the third part follows both of them and their reuniting. This story is based on three songs. The first part is based on the song Good Grief by Bastille. The second part is based on the song Understand by Shawn Mendes. And the whole fic and the third part is based on the song Drops Of Jupiter by Train.OrA fanfic where after Leonard’s death Barry falls into depression while Leonard gets thrown back in time where he learns to become a happier person.





	Drops Of Jupiter

 

Barry remembers the day clearly. He had enough to go through, with Flashpoint, the Dominators, Cisco hating him, and his huge fight with Iris. It had been something small, thinking back Barry doesn't think he could remember what started the fight even if he tried.

But when Ray told him that Leonard had died in the Vanishing Point, something inside him broke.

Barry didn't understand why then, he still doesn't really understand now. But he remembered when Cisco was given the parka. The Legends wanting Cisco to give to Lisa. Barry had been selfish, as he would describe stealing the parka when Cisco was out.

He didn't wear it or anything.

He often hugged it as he cried, in his room, alone.

Maybe that's when he realized he had a crush on Leonard this entire time.

Or maybe it was at Christmas, when Leonard warned him about Mark Mardon and James Jesse.

Hell, it might have even been when Leonard helped steal the alien power source and kept dorking out in Barry's ear about Shark Week.

That had been really hard on Barry.

How many times he wanted to tell Leonard his fate, or run back in time _again_ and save Leonard before the Oculus explosion.

He remembered how much his heart ached when he shook hands with Leonard for the last time. He had sped off soon after. As he didn't think he could have handled watching Leonard aboard that timeship, watching as the fur of the man's hood grew darker as the door closed.

Aboard the timeship that undeniably leads to the thief's death.

Months had passed since then, and Barry wasn't any better.

Going into the speed force for months did nothing to help. In fact, it only seemed to make it worst.

He no longer hung out with his friends or Team Flash. Only leaving his house for Flash stuff or work.

His apathy for everything only seemed to worsen when he and Iris called off their engagement and broke off their romantic relationship. Deciding they were better off as friends, and that the both of them had misread their feelings. Plus the fact Iris told him how she tried to wait, but couldn't, and was now in a new relationship.

Hearing that had stung, badly.

They had decided that Iris could keep the apartment, and Barry would get McSnurtle along with possessions of his choice. Barry had ended up moving into an apartment on Winter Street.

He liked the place, yes, he thought it was very nice. But he often felt lonely. Almost always ending up watching musicals in his living room and then falling asleep on his couch.

That point might have been where his apathy was at its peak.

Iris had noticed the change in Barry. She noticed it almost immediately, maybe two weeks after the Dominators invading. She had thought it was for everything that was going on.

Until they recruited Leonard in fighting against Savitar.

Iris could tell that Barry was having a hard time seeing the man alive, when he knew Leonard was going to die. She also noticed the way Barry often looked at Leonard. The way his gaze would often linger on Leonard longer than necessary, the way Barry listened to Leonard when he talked. And she didn't forget the fact Barry was willing to risk everything to save Leonard from King Shark. She highly suspected that Barry liked Leonard. Maybe even loved him.

Which was why she had dragged Barry out of his apartment and pulled him through the doors of CC Jitters.

“Iris, it is like zero degrees out. And if I wanted coffee I can just make some at my apartment! You did not have to bring me all the way here!” Barry followed after her adamantly, his voice almost a whine.

“Good. Because we're not getting coffee.” Iris was smiling, but it looked more like a smirk, much to Barry's confusion.

“Then why are we here?”

“Because there's something I want to show you. I think you'll love it.” She sent Barry a small smile before she approached the counter for drinks. Iris shifted her gaze to the barista. “Hi, can I get two of the _Captain_ _Cold's_ _Cocoa_?”

She emphasized on the drink name. Then changed her glance to watch Barry's reaction.

The barista nodded, and punched the order in.

Barry's eyebrows raised, his eyes widening. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

“Captain Cold's Cocoa.” Iris confirmed what Barry had thought he heard.

His eyebrows knit together in a light frown. He ended up listening to this own inner monologue. _Why? How? When? Captain Cold caught Jitters attention? And why did they decide to make it hot_ cocoa _? Oh. The alliteration._

He then smiled, turning his head to look up at the menu above his head. His smile only softening as he looked at the navy blue and white themed poster. It showed the hot cocoa drink, and the alternative version, which was to have it cold or ‘frozen’. In the background of the poster was the small logo-like picture of a blue parka and a white fuzzy hood.

Barry kept the small smile as he looked away from the poster. But he couldn't help but think that Leonard deserved to have the drink made after him. “When did that happen?”

Iris held her index finger up at him, signing for him to be quiet until she was done talking to the barista.

Barry snapped his mouth shut and glanced at his feet, pretending like the dirty rubber on the toes of his converse was the most interesting thing in the world. He turned his feet to different angles every so often, noting on which part of his shoes had holes and which part was in the process ripping.

After what felt like forever; or for Barry's speedster mind it felt like forever; Iris held a large round mug in front of him.

He looked up and sent her a small smile as he wrapped his hands around the mug. Iris smiled back and walked to a tall sitting table and sat on one of the chairs as she set her mug on the table's surface. Barry followed after her and sat in the seat across from her. He set his mug down, but didn't let go of it.

The mug was round and of medium height. It was a dark brown color and had the Jitters logo, company name, and slogan printed in the pastel yellow color. A nice, warm contrast to the dark brown color of the mug.

The drink itself was a light milky brown with small bubbles in the curve of the mug's sides. Floating atop the surface of the cocoa was some mini marshmallows that made the surrounding liquid lighten. They were already starting to melt, and Barry was finding it satisfying to watch. Along with that, the mug was warming up his hands; which were cold from the November weather. He was also thoroughly enjoying the scent that was wafting up to his nose, the smell reminding him of winter, and that night he walked in to find Leonard sitting in his armchair.

“Now,”

Barry jumped at the sound of Isis's voice. He didn't realize how much his mind wandered until Iris spoke.

He looked up from his mug to make eye contact with her, showing he was listening.

She smiled at Barry's response, but she held herself back from laughing. “Do you want to keep staring at your drink or do you want me to answer your questions?”

He moved his head in a circle like nod, his lips pursing together. “Yes. Yeah, yes. . .I already said that-”

Iris chuckled. “Yeah, I know what you meant.” She took a pause, to separate her sentences. “And to answer your question on _when_ , the idea happened a few months ago but was brought public last week.”

Barry nodded as he listened, but then furrowed his eyebrows. “The idea? How would you know when the - _Wait_ , was this _your_ idea?”

Iris smiled, then nodded.

“What - How? Why? Well, _okay_ , I know why you chose _cocoa_ , but why did you want to have Jitters make the drink? I didn't think you liked Snart all that much.”

Iris kept her smile, and answered Barry's questions happily. “He may not have been my _favorite_ person, but the compliments he gave me weren't _terrible_ to hear. And, I knew you'd like it if this drink existed so I made it happen.” Her smile changed to something softer, more warm.

Barry smiled and nodded, then opened his mouth to say something only to close it when he felt his phone vibrate.

He glanced at Iris before looking back down at the alert on his phone. His eyes growing wide as he quickly stood from his seat. “It’s Cisco, I have to go to Star Labs!”

Iris looked concerned. “Go, go, I’ll take care of this.” She gestured to the drinks.

Barry glanced at their table, nodded, and then sped to the labs in an instant. I


End file.
